In The Next Room
by nalusaurus
Summary: AU. Living next to Natsu Dragneel was one of the hardest things Lucy had done in her whole life. Lucy left college to get away from the mansion yet she seemed to be trapped again! This time by her womanising best friend who she was head over heels in love with, and had to listen to every night through the thin wall that separated them. Nalu. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a song fic I've been playing around with for a while now. Seeing as I'm super busy at the moment I thought I'd post it to make up for some lost content as it only needs to be edited.**

 **This fic is based on the song In The Next Room by Neon Trees, if anyone is interested.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!**

* * *

Living next to Natsu Dragneel was one of the hardest things Lucy had done in her whole life.

It wasn't that she hated him; it was quite the opposite. Or that he was a bad guy; he was really sweet. It was being stuck in her room at night, pining for him, and having to listen to him with other girls through the thin wall that separated them...that was pure torture.

The guy was gorgeous. He had spiky pink hair - Lucy's favourite colour - dark eyes which always had a mischievous gleam, a _great_ body that was just muscle all over and the most inviting smile...Lucy was hooked.

Lucy had thought college would be the best thing that had ever happened to her life. Moving away from her large mansion - much to her dad's dismay - and starting off anew, in a place where she wasn't the rich heiress who's Dad didn't approve of any man.

The moment she met Natsu everything had changed. They became attached at the hip almost immediately, doing practically everything together. When she found out their dorm rooms where next to each other she was really excited. Then day turned to night.

She realised pretty quickly that her quirky and lovable best friend was a womaniser. She tried not to let it bother her at first. She would just put her headphones on and watch or favourite anime or listen to music. But after six months of a different girl in his bed every night - though, admittedly, sometimes he would take a break - Lucy finally admitted to herself that it was eating her away. Not only did she not approve, but she was head over heals in love with him. Life sucked.

So here she was, curled up on the end of the bed listening to the sickening moans and cries through the wall behind her head.

Lucy didn't know whether to cry, laugh or just put her headphones on a try to sleep. She had been doing a mixture of all three the past few weeks. She decided tonight she just wanted to sleep. Maybe she could face him in the morning if she was well rested. Probably not.

In truth, she had been avoiding Natsu since her 'revelation' that she was in love with him. At first it was because she had an insurmountable amount of irrational anger towards him. She found it very hard not to punch something when she heard his name, let alone saw his face. She realised after that she was more angry at herself for falling in love with such an idiot.

After that she started to avoid him because she was getting overly emotional. Instead of wanting to punch something every time she heard his name she would curl up in a ball and start sobbing. Seeing as she thought that would be more than awkward, she deemed it best to run away from him every time he flashed her a grin, waved to her or tried to walk over to her. She knew it was harsh but it needed to be done.

She had finally got her emotions together a few days ago and was now avoiding him partly out of habit and partly because he would definitely notice that she was being emotionally numb towards him.

She knew she would have to face him at some point, ergo being well rested. She slipped on her headphones and turned her music up to full volume. She grabbed her plushie dog, Plue, and cuddled him close to her chest. She let out a large sigh and then closed her eyes for another restless sleep.

Lucy woke up in a mood. She wasn't sure if it was a good mood or a bad mood but it was a mood alright. She pulled herself out of her bed and grabbed some clothes from her drawers to prepare for her morning routine.

Luckily, Lucy had an en-suite so she could shower in peace and quiet. She stripped off, jumped in the shower and relished in the warmth of the water. She cleaned herself mindlessly, not wanting to use the time by herself to think; she had done enough of that the past couple of weeks.

Once she felt she was clean enough, she hopped out of the shower and dressed. She wore her favourite pink mini skirt and a low cut, black camisole to match the lacy, black lingerie she wore underneath. Not that anyone was going to care. Or see it at all for that matter.

She stepped out of the bathroom and pulled on some white, over-the-knee socks and her trusty pair of thigh-high, heeled, black boots. She turned to face the long mirror that was attached to the wall that faced the foot of her bed to check her reflection. She smiled. She looked good. She grabbed some strawberry lip gloss off the dresser to the left of the mirror and applied some to her lips for the finishing touch.

As she looked back at her reflection she wondered if it would be a good idea to try and make Natsu jealous. She quickly dismissed the idea thinking it would do more harm than good.

She turned away from the mirror to grab her bag and her phone off her bedside table. She quickly went through her phone to text Levy for backup in case she bumped into Natsu. Levy was the only person she trusted enough to tell the whole story to. Well her and Gray. It was kind of funny actually. Levy was her best friend next to Natsu and Gray was Natsu's best friend - not that he would admit it - next to Lucy.

She walked over to the door with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, plastering a bright - but fake - smile on her face. As soon as she touched the door handle she felt all the apprehension she had been holding back. She breathed in slowly, double checking the smile on her face and swung the door open.

Unluckily, she had chosen to open the door at the same time as her neighbour. She did all that she could not to cringe and run away as fast as she could as she was locking her door.

"Mornin', Luce!" He said cheerily and beamed at her. Lucy sighed as she was grateful for the fact that, at least, the girls he took into his room were always gone before morning.

"Morning" she said, proud that she was able to keep the fake smile she had plastered on her lips. Her heart was hammering against her chest so hard it was hurting a little.

"So" he started "I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile…" he said and frowned. Lucy's heart skipped a beat at the idea that he might have missed her and felt immediately guilty for causing him pain.

"I've been busy" Lucy said lamely, it was the most obvious lie she had ever told and he looked like he knew it. He might be dense but he wasn't _that_ dense. He winced a little and the smile slipped from Lucy's face.

"What's up with you, Lucy? You've been avoiding me for weeks! What have I done?" he pleaded and Lucy swallowed, doing her best not to break down and shout at him.

"I promise it's nothing to do with you. I've just been going through something" She said as honestly as she could get. He seemed a little relieved, but his carefree smile had yet to return to his lips.

"I'm you're best friend, Lucy. I'm supposed to be the first person you come to for help. Why are you avoiding me?" he growled, clearly getting a bit annoyed at the vague answers she was giving, punching his door with a closed fist. Lucy flinched.

"I know" she said and sighed "but this isn't something you could help with. It's more a girl thing…" she tried to steer him off course. He wavered a little at the mention of 'girl thing' but still seemed a little annoyed. There was no getting past him.

"Lulu!" She heard Levy shout and she couldn't help but audibly sigh, much to Natsu's annoyance. Maybe there was a way to get past him.

"Got to go!" She shouted and dashed away from him faster than he could say or do anything.

"Lucy!" He shouted in a warning voice, that threatened to find her later. She squealed a little before she started to drag Levy away. Levy laughed and helped her with her getaway.

After ten minutes they had successfully lost him. They watched from behind a pillar as he looked around for her then gave up, turning to find his first class. Luckily he was not in any of the same classes as Natsu.

"Lu?" Levy asked.

"He was asking me why I was avoiding him and wouldn't take my answers" Lucy pouted.

"Did you say you were busy?" Levy asked.

"Maybe" Lucy replied and Levy laughed.

"Lu!" she cried "That's the most cliche thing you could say! Of course he won't buy that!"

"What?" Lucy pouted "Am I just supposed to tell him I'm in love with him and I've been avoiding him because I can't look him in the eye after hearing him fucking a stranger next door?" Levy sighed.

"I guess you're right" She rolled her eyes at her friends idiocy and went to hug her, something that Lucy greatly appreciated.

"Ladies" they parted and saw Gray watching over them. His dark hair falling over his eyes, which had a childish glint, and he was once again missing his shirt. He smiled. "Is there any reason Natsu is storming across campus in a bad mood grumbling 'that damn weirdo!'?" he asked, laughing when Lucy winced.

"Wow, Lucy, you really riled him up this time, huh?" Levy laughed.

"Is he really that angry?" Lucy asked, looking disheartened.

"He's pretty pissed" Gray sighed "I have no idea why you love that dumbass" Lucy blushed.

"Neither do I" she said honestly and they all laughed.

They started to walk to their classes together, chatting about everything but Natsu. It was relaxing Lucy, so much so that when they dropped Levy off at her class she forgot to be worried.

"Hey" Gray said, before they reached her class "Just so you know, that guy is more of an idiot than I thought if he doesn't feel the same way" he gave a sloppy, lopsided smile.

"Thanks, Gray" she smiled and, despite being uneasy about his lack of a shirt, gave him a big hug which he returned gratefully.

"Anytime, Lucy" he said cheerfully as they parted "That's what friends are for" with that he gave her a wave and stalked off to his own classroom.

Lucy walked into her first class, trying to get her day to end as soon as possible. She wasn't sure why, exactly, because the pure torture that was listening to Natsu with another girl in his bed in the evening didn't make her at all happy but somehow, the day was really taking its toll on her. She just wanted to be back in the safety of her own room.

The day went by pretty quickly. Lucy had gone for lunch, as she had the past few weeks, with Levy and Gray. They were also often joined by Levy's boyfriend, Gajeel, - when he turned up to college at all - and their friend Erza. Lucy was always glad for Erza being there as it meant that Natsu was unlikely to join them.

Erza, despite not being told what was happening, knew what was going on and had made it abundantly clear that she was on Lucy's side. She had, more than once, attacked Natsu without a good incentive or excuse in the past few weeks. Lucy hadn't told her directly but decided to tell her she was right.

Lucy highly appreciated having her own bodyguard to keep her away from him. It may have seemed a little overboard, but until it started affecting her less, she felt like she needed the help.

She wasn't going to kid herself that she would get over it.

She had had a few crushed since she was allowed by her father to go to public school. Sure, she had never had a proper boyfriend, or even a first kiss - as much as Loke begged - but she knew from the start that this was different. It felt final somehow. She knew as soon as she realised her feelings that no one else would do.

Lucy had managed to get to her dorm room without disturbance. Not trying to test her luck, she unlocked her door and flew through it at lightning speed, slamming it shut behind her. She leant back against the door and sighed. She was finally home, alone, and she hadn't seen Natsu after their encounter this morning.

Maybe an evening would make him forget about everything that happened. Maybe not. Lucy hoped that it would at least calm his anger. He was like a raging inferno when he got mad and he tended to smash up everything in his path. Lucy shivered.

She decided to take another shower and dress in her pyjamas for an early night. Lucy was feeling stressed again, and showers always had a way of soothing her.

She pushed off the door and walked towards the bathroom, throwing her clothes off as she went, not caring if she was making a mess. It was her own room, she could do what she wanted. She slipped her underwear off, closed the bathroom door and stepped in the shower. She made sure to turn the heat up, sighing as the droplets hit her skin.

She spent nearly half an hour in the shower, relaxing and working off the tension of the day.

She turned off the shower and stepped out reluctantly. She sighed as the cold air hit her slick skin and quickly dried herself off with her towel, then wrapped it around her head. She noticed hadn't bothered taking her pyjamas to the bathroom in her rush to get to the shower. She shrugged and was glad that she lived by herself.

She stepped out of the bathroom and sauntered over to her draws, grabbing her soft pink shorts and college shirt. Then she heard the sharp intake of breath followed by a familiar voice.

"Shit, Luce!" Natsu shouted. Lucy turned around to fully face him - more to check that he was really in the room than to 'give him a show' - before she screamed and covered herself as best she could.

Natsu looked in complete shock; his onyx eyes wide and his chiseled jaw as low as it could get. His face was the same shade as his hair. After a minute he seemed to snap out of it and slapped a hand over his eyes. Lucy took the opportunity to dress into her pyjamas and pull the towel out of her hair.

"I'm dressed, dumbass" she growled and he slowly let his hand slip off his face. He sighed as he saw she was telling him the truth. That irked her a little. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? And how did you get in?" She shouted. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I wanted to talk to you and you left the door open…" he trailed off, unable to meet her gaze.

"Oh!" She blushed, refraining from smacking herself for her idiocy. She looked at him shifting in his seat on the end of her bed. "Well you can leave now. I want to go to bed" she said, hoping he was distracted enough to leave without complaint.

"Uh, yeah" he said, still looking rather awkward. He shuffled towards the door and Lucy sighed in relief. He had his hand on the door handle before he stopped and turned back around. Damn. "No" he said, seemingly more to himself than to her "We have to talk" he said firmly and walked back, taking his seat once again on her bed.

Lucy didn't say anything. She sat on her desk chair, opting out of sitting next to Natsu on her bed. He noticed and frowned.

"Now you won't even sit next to me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucy flinched a little. When he crossed his arms she gave up and walked over to him, taking a seat by his side on the end of her bed. She saw him tense a little. "Now are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" he asked.

She swallowed and fiddled with the tie on her shorts.

"I'm not avoiding you per say" she said and Natsu gave her an unbelieving look "It's just that…" Lucy was trying to think of a way to word it properly when her phone started ringing. She quickly launched herself at it, desperate for an excuse to end the conversation.

She looked at the screen and saw it was her father calling. She looked back at Natsu and gave an apologetic face.

"It's my dad. He won't stop until I pick up and he'll call the police after five missed calls" she said honestly. He looked annoyed but nodded. "I promise we'll talk at some point tomorrow" she said. He simply nodded again, looking none too pleased. He left without saying another word, a dark look on his face.

Lucy wasn't surprised when she heard some loud thumps through the wall, no doubt Natsu taking his anger out on his bedroom.

The call from her dad hadn't taken too long, but she wasn't going to tell Natsu that. She made sure to lock the door after she left. She was currently curled up on her bed, finishing a movie and debating whether she should just stay locked up in her room for the rest of her life.

Once the movie was finished, she took her headphones off to test the waters, seeing if Natsu was done with his latest accomplishment. He was not.

"Oh! Natsu!" she heard a girl scream through the wall. She wrinkled her nose and raced to find another movie so she wouldn't have to hear much more.

"Lucy!" Natsu moaned. Lucy's heart stopped. In fact her whole body stopped. It was a coincidence, right?

"Hey! That's not my name!" she heard the girl shout.

Not a coincidence. Lucy's heart raced and she felt her whole face going red. Had he just called her name while he was with another woman? She must have heard wrong.

"Luuucy!" he roared as the thumping against her walls ceased.

There it was again. Her name. She had not heard wrong. He was thinking about her when he was having sex with another woman. That wasn't what was getting to Lucy the most though. The main question on her mind was _what does that mean?_

"You're a jerk!" she heard a girl scream through the wall followed by a minutes silence, then a slam, which Lucy assumed was the door.

Lucy slammed her laptop lid down, hoping it didn't make too much noise, and dived under her covers, switching her lamp off so she was in complete darkness. She tried desperately to calm her erratic heart, closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

"Shit, Luce" she heard Natsu mutter through the wall.

She resisted the urge to tear down the wall between them. Why was he so hard to read? She sighed and gave up. She closed her eyes and prayed that sleep would clear up the mess she was in.

* * *

 **This will be in three parts so I'll just post them all when I finish editing everything! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, Luce" he muttered to himself. Placing on hand over his eyes and his sweaty forehead.

Living next to Lucy Heartfilia was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

It wasn't that he hated her, or that she was a bad person. It was the complete opposite. She was, in fact, the most beautiful person he had ever met in his life. Her pretty blonde hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, those full lips, her fuller bust, those insatiable hips and smooth creamy legs...he would do _anything_ for her to love him half as much as he loved her. If that killer body wasn't enough, she was clever, thoughtful and an amazing friend. She was perfect.

He knew the second he met her that she was the single thing he wanted most in the world. He took every opportunity he could to get close to her and soon enough they were best friends. He would do anything for the girl and wanted to have the perfect relationship.

But he couldn't stop imagining her naked and sweaty underneath him. It haunted him. That's when he decided he need to work it off. He tried helping himself, but doing it three times a day was kind of hard and he didn't want to risk her hearing him moan her name.

After that hadn't worked he decided to start sleeping around. He wasn't proud of it but it was the only thing that could stop him from trying to sleep with her and ruin everything they had built.

It's not like he lost his first time to a stranger. He had lost it a long time ago in a huge mistake with his childhood friend. It was pretty bad though. He pissed off a lot of women when he called Lucy's name during sex instead of theirs. He made sure to only do that when he knew she was out though.

He had been completely torn up when Lucy had started avoiding him a couple of weeks ago. He assumed it was because she had guessed his feelings and wanted to stay away. Gajeel was always laughing at how obvious he was. But he couldn't stop. Their separation just made it worse. He was helping himself and sleeping around. That girl just drove him insane.

That led him to this evening. He had called her name. Twice. And he knew she was in.

She could have not heard.

He knew he was lying to himself but that was the best he could do. She seemed to hate him enough already as it is. She was giving the worst excuses that morning and had a fake smile on her face. She had run away from him. Then he saw her hugging Gray, when he was _shirtless_. He felt like punching Gray a lot that day.

He had tried to go up to her at lunch but she was guarded by Erza and _Gray_. Erza had been beating him up a lot lately. He wondered if it was because Lucy had told her that she wasn't interested in him and didn't want to be friends with him anymore.

And then when he waited in her room to talk to her, something he did do on the odd occasion when she left her door open - he always assumed it was an open invitation - he had seen the one thing he had been imagining since he met her. He had seen her completely naked. When he had breathed in sharply after not being able to take the torture of 'look don't touch' she had even turned around fully for his eyes.

He had to readjust when she wasn't looking. He knew it was bad, but when he covered his eyes he had made sure to leave a little gap so he could shamelessly watch her change. She was even better than he had imagined. She had the body of a goddess.

After all that, when they started their little 'talk' which Lucy seemed to still be avoiding him, she had started playing with the ties on her shorts. Natsu was looking so intensely at them he swore he could have burned a hole through them. It took him all his power not to pounce on her just then.

He groaned. Today was a nightmare.

He got up, not bothering to dress himself, and put his head against the wall that connected him and Lucy.

When had everything gotten so messed up? All he wanted to do was tell her the truth. Tell her how much he loved her, how badly he wanted her.

"Lucy" he whispered to the wall.

He dropped back on the bed, pulling the covers over his naked form and trying, in vain, to sleep. It was going to be another sleepless night over her. He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep, or at least for the night to be over quickly.

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and despite what she had heard last night, Lucy woke up in a good mood for the first time in two weeks. She was beaming from ear to ear. She had had a wonderful dream where Natsu had confessed his feelings for her and they had gotten married and had a little baby girl called Nashi.

She stretched and got ready for the day in record time. Today she was wearing her traditional blue mini skirt and white and blue top with her black boots. She smiled in the mirror, applied her lipgloss, and skipped to the door. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room still in a good mood.

Just like yesterday, she had managed to come out of her room the same time as Natsu. Except this time, her good mood was far from dissipated by his presence. In the face her good dream, his presence only heightened her elation.

"Good morning!" She chimed, giving him a huge smile as she locked her door.

He looked terrible. He had huge bags under his eyes and a sombre expression on his face which didn't lift when he replied.

"Morning" he said, fumbling with his keys, struggling to lock his door.

She frowned and grabbed his hand, helping him. He sighed as soon as she touched his skin, an obvious gesture of thanks.

"Are you okay?" She asked, eyes full of concern. He frowned at her look and shook his head.

"I didn't get any sleep" he grumbled. She bought her hands up to his face and gently cupped his cheeks.

"It doesn't mean you can't smile!" she said and beamed at him, giving him a good example to follow.

He gave her a weak smile that was only brief. She dropped her hands from his face and frowned. This called for drastic measures. She walked closer to him and wrapped him in a warm hug, burying her face in his soft, red t-shirt and clinging to him tightly.

It took him a minute before he held her back. When he did she felt like never letting go. He was so warm and inviting. And he smelled amazing.

She wasn't sure anymore if she hugged him for herself or for him. After a few minutes she reluctantly let go to see an honest smirk on his face, his tired eyes gleaming despite their fogginess.

"I thought you were avoiding me" he said, in his cocky voice. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you I wasn't avoiding you. I said I had a girl problem and now it's fixed. Well, it's not fixed but it's better" she smiled and she seemed to have won him over.

"Okay!" He smiled "Does this mean I get to walk you to class?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr Dragneel! No one can chaperone quite as well as you!" She joked, getting a laugh out of him.

God, she had missed that laugh.

"Only for you, Miss Heartfilia" he said with a wink causing her to blush. She smiled at him as he offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

"So what kept you up so late?" Lucy asked as they walked, still a little concerned about how tired he looked.

He winced a little and found it hard to meet her gaze which she frowned at.

"I was, um...thinking" he said vaguely.

Memories of last night flooded back to her and she suddenly turned red. Oh. He had called her name. And he had seen her naked. Great.

"Okay" Lucy smiled in spite of her red face and dropped the subject.

She still wondered if that meant he had any feelings for her. Maybe he just used the 'inspiration' from when he walked in on her earlier.

"Um, hey, Luce?" He asked, looking a little embarrassed and reluctant.

"Yeah, Natsu?" she replied with a smile. He sighed a little at her smile.

"There's a party at Gray's brother's house this weekend and I was just wondering if you were coming...or wanted to come, you know, with me…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck - his nervous habit.

Her heart was running a mile a minute. Did he just ask her out? No. He just wanted to hang out after they had spent so long apart.

"Err...I wasn't going to go but I guess I can go with you" she smiled.

Relief flooded his features and a huge smile grew on his face.

"Alright! I'm fired up!" He shouted as dragged her outside his class. "See ya later, Luce!" he said, enveloping her in a big bear hug before letting her go and bursting inside the lecture hall with a renewed enthusiasm.

Lucy continued her walk and bumped into Gray about ten seconds after Natsu had left. He looked smug, which meant that he had seen the whole thing.

"So what was that all about?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Lucy inwardly cringed.

"Nothing" she tried to play it off. Gray wasn't buying it.

"So you've been avoiding him for two weeks and the first time you've hung out since then, let alone laughed and smiled, is nothing, huh?" he asked, still looking smug as hell. Damn that Gray.

"No?" she squeaked. Gray crossed his arms.

"So why are you in such a good mood? What changed your mind?" he asked. Lucy blushed.

"It's kind of awkward to explain…

"You didn't ha-"

"NO!"

"I mean he did but I didn't…"

"Huh?" Gray asked, looked confused. Then it clicked. "Oh! Shit. Sorry…"

"It's okay"

"So what does this have to do with you being happy?" he asked.

"Don't judge" Lucy held out her pinky finger to him. He took it and nodded.

"I swear I won't judge. Man I'm curious now…"

"Well last night, I finished my movie and surprise surprise, Natsu was at it again, if you know what I mean…" Gray nodded and gestured for her to continue "So I was racing to find another movie because they were being pretty loud and that's kinda when I heard it…" Lucy blushed.

"Heard what?" Gray asked, furrowing his brow.

"Umm...he may have kind of slightly said my name…" Gray seemed to take a minute to absorb all the words she said before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"OH!" he said simply "Uh, could it have been a mistake or the actual girl's name?" he asked, clearly hoping she wouldn't be offended.

"That's what I was asking myself! Then the girl was like 'That's not my name!' which freaked me out a little and then I was like, I probably didn't hear the name right...then umm, just before he, you know, finished, he maybe sort of said my name again…" Lucy's face was bright red and hot to the touch.

Gray looked extremely awkward for a minute and then he did the one thing Lucy wasn't expecting; he laughed.

"Told you he's not that dumb. That guy is totally in love with you!" Gray laughed. Lucy frowned.

"I'm not so sure…" Gray stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean before all that happened he may have only slightly seen me completely naked by complete accident…" it, again, took Gray a couple of minutes to process all of her words.

"WHAT?!" Gray shouted, loud enough to turn a few heads. "So you think he was thinking of you because of that instead of the fact that he actually has feelings?" Lucy nodded "Well you are pretty hot…"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Lucy!" he flinched as if she was going to hit him "So, wait. What does that have to do with your happiness?"

"Not much, I just had to get it off my chest. I actually had a really nice dream about us getting married and having a kid...anyway, I'm going to be late so I gotta run! Have a nice time trying to keep a straight face with Natsu when we hang out for lunch!"

With that she ran off, leaving Gray completely bewildered and undeniably not looking forward to lunch.

* * *

Lunch came pretty quickly. Lucy had warned Erza that she had to be civil to Natsu and that they were on good terms again so, for the first time in weeks, Natsu had joined them for lunch.

Gray looked awkward the whole time, remembering what Lucy had said to him earlier. He did his best to try and forget it.

"Hey! So who's coming to my brother's party?" Gray asked, trying to not look awkward.

"I'm taking shrimp" Gajeel said and Levy nodded.

"I'm going to bring Jellal" Erza said, blushing fiercely over her cake.

"I'm taking Luce!" Natsu said, slinging an arm over Lucy in the process which gave her a lot of secret looks from her friends. She simply smiled and looked up at him, finding he was already staring intently at her.

"Awesome. At least I'll have friends there! Last time I had to hang out with Lyon's weirdo friends. One of them had dog ears and kept on asking me about a sock. It was so strange" he shivered at the memory and they all laughed.

"What time do you want us to be at your house for?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, I guess around eight. Lyon's friends are coming at half eight so it would be nice to have you guys there already so I don't have to deal with them" he sighed.

"Okay!" they all agreed.

"Alright! This is gonna be a great party!" Natsu roared.

Gray had told them that he had invited a few other people around campus too; Mirajane, Cana, Loke and Laxus. He also said that Lyon had invited Juvia before he even knew he was throwing a party.

Lunch ended with feverish talks about the party, everyone couldn't wait for Saturday evening to roll around.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who had favourited/followed and left lovely reviews! I hope you enjoyed the new part :)**

 **The last part is going to be fairly long so I'm debating whether to just do it in four parts instead of three, just tell me if you have any preferences :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter. I decided just to post all the last stuff together as people seemed to just want it asap and I think it flowed well together.**

 **So, as many people have asked, there is a bunch of M rated stuff in this chapter. It's my first time posting it so I have no idea how it is but I would appreciate feedback if you have any because its something I want to improve on! I don't feel like I can really judge how good my stuff is because I know what happens ect. so its just a stab in the dark.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the ramble. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The last few days of Lucy's week had gone pretty similar to Wednesday. All the awkwardness she had with Natsu just melted away and they went back to being best friends. The only difference was that for the past three nights, Natsu hadn't had one girl in his bedroom. The evenings were quiet.

It was now saturday evening, a couple of hours before the party and Lucy was freaking out about what to wear. Natsu said he would pick her up and drive her over and Lucy couldn't help the feeling that it was kind of like a date.

She threw her clothes out of the closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. Her floor was completely covered in every item on clothing she had in her closet. She moaned and fell back onto her bed. She had absolutely nothing to wear.

That's when she remembered the little bag she had stored away in the back of her closet. She had the perfect dress for this occasion. She had actually bought the dress back when she first met Natsu in case he decided to ask her out on a date. That never happened but she always kept the dress.

It as a little black dress with white trimmings across the top, bottom and in an 'x' shape over her bosom. It also showed a lot of cleavage and clung to her like a second skin. All in all, she looked hotter in that dress than in anything else she had ever worn.

She smiled at herself in the mirror. It was perfect. She tied her hair up in a loose knot, applied her favourite lipgloss, cleaned the clothes off her floor and waited.

She looked at the clock. Half an hour to go. She sighed.

Then she heard a knock at her door. She frowned, unsure as to who it could be, but answered it anyway. It was Natsu. Natsu in only a towel.

His hair was slicked back and his body was covered in water droplets, he had clearly just been in the shower. Lucy bit her lip as her eyes wandered over the contours of his muscles until they dipped into a 'v' shape into the unknown depths behind his towel which hung low on his hips. If she gave a loose tug at that towel they would be even. She blushed furiously, shook her head and returned her eyes to Natsu's face.

"Err, hey, Lucy" he said, scratching the back of his neck. He was blushing too. His eyes seemed to be glued onto her chest. She smiled knowing that the dress had done its job.

He tore his eyes away from her chest to look at her face. "Could I borrow some shampoo? I seemed to have used mine all up but I didn't realise until I got in the shower…" he rambled.

"Um, sure" she smiled meekly "Come in, I'm sure you don't want to be standing out in the hall like that. I'll just be a sec!" she shouted and dashed off to the bathroom.

She took a minute to breathe, as she felt she couldn't with Natsu half naked in the other room, before she grabbed a shampoo bottle.

She walked back though to find Natsu sitting on the end of her bed. The towel over his waist seemed to have divided when he sat and she knew that if she stared long enough she would be able to make out the outline of what he had to offer. She shook her head again, trying to rid herself of her pervy thoughts.

He looked over to her as she walked towards him, a shampoo bottle in her outstretched arm. He smiled and took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Lucy! You're the best!" He grinned, jumped up and dashed out of the room leaving Lucy in a daze until she heard the faint sound of the shower running next door.

* * *

Half an hour later, Natsu was at her doorstep again, this time fully dressed, in a tight red t-shirt with a black dragon on the right hand corner, a pair of black skinny jeans and some red converse to match his top. She could see the outline of the muscles she had ogled earlier on his t-shirt.

"You ready to go?" he asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"Yup!" Lucy said cheerily and once again took his arm when he offered it. She locked her door quickly and he offered to take her keys as she didn't have any pockets, she gratefully agreed.

He lead her over to his motorcycle, something which Lucy was not a big fan of when she first took a ride with him, but was now used to it.

They arrived at the party on time and found that everyone else was already there. Gray's family home was pretty nice. It wasn't like Lucy's mansion but it was pretty big for a normal house.

As soon as they got in they went straight to the beer, which was guarded by Cana.

"Helloooo, Lucy!" Cana whistled "You are looking good tonight! Don't you agree, Natsu?" Cana teased, Natsu went bright red and instead of saying anything, just curtly nodded. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Can we have some beer?" Lucy asked.

"Anything for the cleavage you're showing tonight!" Cana winked and handed over two large bottles.

They got away from Cana as quickly as possible. Lucy didn't want Cana trying to touch her boobs all night like she did at the last party they went to together.

They quickly found Gray and Erza, fighting about something pointless while Juvia and Jellal watched on the side lines.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said, trying to distract them from their arguement.

"Yo!" Natsu said.

Gray and Erza immediately snapped out of their argument to look at Lucy and seemed to turn bright red.

"Lucy!" They both cried in unison. She smiled suspiciously.

"Let's drink!" Natsu roared. A cheer from the others distracted Lucy enough to stopped caring about what Gray and Erza had been fighting about.

After a while, a few beers and a ridiculous number of shots, they were all sufficiently drunk enough to say things they would regret in the morning.

"Truth or dare!" Levy screamed. Levy, Gajeel and the others - bar Cana who was flirting up a storm with an older guy called Bacchus - had joined them after their first shots and they all agreed with Levy's idea.

"I'm going first!" Mirajane shouted "Truth or dare?...Gray!"

"Dare! Of course!" He said, throwing his shirt off subconsciously.

"I dare you to kiss Juvia!" Mira winked.

"Too easy!" He roared, grabbing Juvia's face a planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. Juvia looked like she was about to faint once he released her.

"Alright!" he shouted and took a shot "Lucy! Truth or dare?" he said, giving her an evil smirk. She knew she was screwed either way.

"Dare!" she shouted and stuck her tongue out. She wasn't going to admit anything. His smile got even bigger. She had played into his trap.

"I dare you to sit on Natsu's lap for the entire game!" he waggled his eyebrows and she did her best not to curse him.

"Fine!" she said, getting up from her spot on the ground and sitting herself down on top on Natsu's lap.

He quickly pulled her into a better position and hugged her from behind, not complaining once about what she had done. Gray burst out laughing.

"Hmm!" Lucy said, thinking of who should be her victim "Erza! Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll go for truth! We can't just play all dares!" Lucy gave a wicked smile. She had been wanting to set up Erza and Jellal for years and now was her chance.

"Erza, how do you feel about Jellal?" she asked and Erza turned bright red and gave her a menacing look.

"I-I really like him…" Erza said quietly. Jellal's ears perked up.

"You do?" He asked, excitedly. Erza turned to him, her cheeks the same colour as her beautiful scarlet hair.

"Yes…" she squeaked and Jellal smiled.

"I really like you too, Erza!" He gushed, pulling her closer to him. Erza looked over to Lucy with an thankful expression and Lucy just smiled back.

"Alright!" Erza coughed and tried to sound normal again. "Gajeel, truth or dare?" Gajeel grunted, looking uninterested in the game.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to steal Lyon's secret vodka that he stored in the fridge and told everyone specifically not to touch!" Gajeel gave a smug smile.

"This is going to be easy!" he ran off and returned with the bottle, only to be chased by Lyon's friend Jura - a guy who was better at martial arts than even Gajeel. "Shit!" he said and he ran past and shouted "Gray, you take my turn!" and then he disappeared out of the front door, much to Levy's dismay.

"Yes!" Gray shouted rubbing his hands together evilly "who will feel my wrath now? What about Natsu?"

"Dare!" he shouted before Gray could even ask the question.

"I dare you to say truth, you dumbass!" Gray growled.

"What did you call me, stripper?" Natsu snapped.

"A dumbass, firebrain!"

"You're the dumass, popsicle!"

"I beg to differ, assflame!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled and they soon shut up.

"Fine" Natsu grumbled "Truth" he said, never straying away from a challenge. Gray smiled evilly again and Lucy felt her stomach drop.

"Did you or did you not think about our Lucy during sex the other night?" Gray asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Everyone turned to Natsu and Lucy. That's what Gray was planning. That's why she was on his lap. She couldn't get away. Oh god. Now Natsu knew she heard. He also knew she told Gray.

She didn't dare look at his face. Her own was as red as it could get. Natsu stayed silent, his grip around her increased, like he was trying to protect her from something.

"Well, idiot?" Gray asked "You gonna answer or does this mean I win?" he knew exactly how to push Natsu's buttons.

"YOU WIN NOTHING!" Natsu roared "Fine...I did…" he mumbled. It was barely more than a whisper but Lucy heard it loud and clear.

Her heart was running a marathon in her chest. He gripped her even tighter, almost painfully, as if he thought she was going to run away from him.

"What was that, Natsu? Did you concede?" Gray asked, smirking. He was enjoying torturing him.

"LIKE HELL! I SAID I DID YOU DUMBASS!" Natsu shouted and then took an arm from around her waist to slap a hand over his mouth. Lucy felt all eyes immediately land on where they were sitting.

Gray and a few others laughed while the rest remained in shock of Natsu's confession. Lucy shuffled in Natsu's lap, feeling uncomfortable under the stares of her friends.

"Please don't" he said quietly and she stopped moving, blushing when she realised she had just subconsciously grinded on his crotch.

Everyone was sitting in an awkward silence after the laughter died down.

"Well!" Gray said, trying to break the silence "Looks like I ruined that game! Let's go back to drinking!" he got a few enthusiastic cheers. Lucy definitely needed another drink. She quickly jumped off Natsu's lap and ran towards Cana, who was still guarding the beer.

She grabbed a bottle when Cana was talking with Bacchus and ran out to the garden to get some fresh air. What was Natsu going to think of her now? She cringed, putting the bottle down next to her after taking a large swig. She had basically let all her friends know by telling Gray. Stupid Gray. She was going to kill him.

"Luce?" Natsu asked as he took a seat next to her on the patio. She didn't know whether she should look at him or not. "Did I mess everything up?" he asked, in a sad voice.

She turned to him. He looked completely downtrodden. She felt like crying for all the mess she had made.

"No" she said but he still looked a little sad "Did I?" she asked, putting her head down.

"I'm sorry I thought of you during sex!" he shouted and she turned to him.

"I'm sorry I was stupid enough to tell Gray!" she shouted back.

"I'm kinda not sorry I walked in on you naked!" he admitted and she stopped whatever line of thought she had.

"I'm kinda not sorry that you did either!" she shouted before she could filter what she was saying.

She gasped and turned away from him. She was way too drunk not to be completely honest with him. Or at least that's what she told herself. Truthfully she was losing the buzz.

"Lucy?" he asked and she turned back to him.

He looked into her eyes, grabbed her chin, and then he kissed her. She was surprised to say the least. She had stiffened at first when he pressed his lips against hers, then her brain reminded her she had been wanting just that since the day she met him. Then she kissed him back, snaking her hands around his neck and tugging on the bottom of his hair.

He pressed even further into her and growled, slanting his lips for better access and probing her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for admittance to her mouth.

It was her first kiss. She was shy at first, ignoring his pleading tongue, but as soon as he tangled his hands into her hair, tugging at it and pulling her closer, she gasped and let him in.

His tongue explored every part of her mouth it could touch, eventually landing on her own, tasting it and pushing against it, coaxing her to push back. She did, tasting his, pushing his back until she could explore his mouth.

He groaned, letting one hand slip down to her waist, trying to press them together as much as he could.

They broke apart for some much needed air and Natsu looked deeply into her eyes, checking for any signs of regret.

He looked a little worried, he was about to open his mouth but before he could say anything she kissed him again, effectively shutting him up. It wasn't like her first kiss, it was shy and quick. She pulled away, blushing.

"I don't suppose you want to get out of here?" he asked. She nodded, not trusting her words in case she accidentally admitted that she was head over heels in love with him.

He took her hand and helped her up. He dragged her out of the party as fast as he could, giving Gray the lame excuse that she was feeling ill.

* * *

They had raced home on his motorbike Despite Lucy telling him it was a bad idea and illegal, he ignored her saying it was the fastest way home and somehow didn't crash into anything on the way back.

As soon as they got off the bike, he took her hand and raced to her door. Quickly grabbing her keys from his pocket to unlock the door and pushing her inside and soon as it was done, soon following her and making sure to lock the door behind him. He didn't want any interruptions.

"Why not your room?" she asked hesitantly. He shrugged.

"Yours is closer"

He pushed her against the door, trapping her with a hand either side of her head. His dark eyes looked hungry and lustful. He closed the gap between them quickly, pressing his lips back against hers and pushing their bodies flush together.

He kissed her hungrily, pushing his tongue into her mouth the first chance he got. He hands trailed down from the door and slid down onto her hips, rubbing them sensually. Lucy pulled away from his lips to arch her back and lean her head back against the door. She had never been touched like that before and it was driving her wild.

He smirked and trailed his lips down her jawline then onto her throat where he stopped to nibble and suck at her skin. When she moaned he could help but sink his teeth into the crook of her neck, tasting her sweet skin with his tongue, making sure he bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

She moaned again, taking in the pleasure and pain. He immediately felt himself getting hard at the sound of her pleasure.

He let his hands move up to her stomach and inch slowly up to her breasts. She moaned as he brushed the underside of her breasts slowly, teasingly and testingly. He wanted this to be perfect. He licked her neck, lapping up the small amount of blood that had escaped the angry wound he had left.

"Natsu!" she breathed as his hands finally found their way onto her large breasts and cupped them. He found her lips again and he teased her, squeezing and rubbing her with his hands until she moaned again.

Her hands found their way to his shirt, fondling the rippling muscles through the fabric, loving the way they reacted under her light touches. He hissed, his thumbs brushed over her nipples, coaxing them to harden so her could tease her some more.

She quickly slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling the warm, taut skin. She moaned again, unsure whether it was because of her explorations or his. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, signaling she wanted it off and he left her breasts temporarily to discard it as fast as he could.

He quickly went back to her breasts, this time putting his mouth against the fabric of her dress and swirling his tongue over her erect nipple. He toyed with the other using his hand, pulling and rolling it in between his fingers.

"Oh, Natsu!" she moaned, digging her fingernails into his back. He growled in reply, the vibrations over her nipple giving her an even sweeter sensation. He lapped at the bud until the fabric around it was soaking wet and then did the same to its twin.

Lucy's hands rubbed over the skin of his back, urging him on. Her hands slipped lower and lower down until they were at the waistband of his trousers. She slipped a finger inside his waistband and followed it round until she was at the front and met a collection of soft, pink hairs. He breathed in sharply and ground his hips against hers in response. She couldn't hold back her loud moan and she felt his arousal already achingly hard for her.

He stopped sucking on her nipple to move them away from them door. Lucy slipped her finger out of his trousers and let him carry her bridal style and throw her onto her bed. He pulled her shoes off and his own and then joined her on the bed, looming over her like a hungry wolf ready to pounce.

He smiled at her, showing her his sharp canines before he reached behind her back and tugged at the zip of her dress. She was shy at first, blushing at the idea of him seeing her naked, but she soon remembered he had seen it all the other day.

She arched her back as he slid the zip down achingly slow. As soon as the zip hit the bottom, he pulled at the straps of her dress and tugged the bottom until it was all off, then threw it somewhere in the room.

She did her best not to hide away as his eyes raked over her body as if he was trying to memorise it for future reference.

"Shit, Luce. You're fucking gorgeous" He groaned when he saw she was braless with only a pair of thin, red, lacy panties covering her up.

He pressed his chest against hers to give her a short and sweet kiss before he pulled away from her again to continue suckling her breasts.

She pressed her head back deep into the pillows and arched her chest towards him, urging him on. He let one hand slip down to her stomach, drawing teasing shapes over it, making sure to dip his finger slightly under her panty line, enjoying it immensely when she gasped every time his fingers brushed the soft skin she was hiding.

Lucy tangled her hand into Natsu's hair, tugging viciously at it every time he did something right. He released her breast from his mouth and slowly trailed soft kisses down to where his hands were teasing her. He gave her one lingering kiss at her panty line and then skipped straight down the the insides of her thighs, enjoying her soft whines as he tortured her.

He opened her legs wide enough so he could settle in between them and started to kiss the inside of her left thigh from the bottom up, getting slower and slower as he neared her hidden treasure.

He stopped as his lips just grazed her red, lace panties and breathed in deeply, wanting to burn the smell of her desire deep into the back of his brain.

"Oh god, Lucy. You smell like fucking heaven" he moaned, pressing his nose against the fabric to breathe in some more.

"Natsu!" she moaned in reply. That only spurred him on. He pulled his nose away from her panties only to rip them with his hands, not bothering to apologize, simply discarding them on the floor.

"Natsu!" she complained, but soon shut up when he placed his face right against her entrance, his hot breath making her slicken further.

He breathed in again, the heady smell sticking to him and driving him wild. Without hesitation, his tongue dived into her folds, desperate to taste her. She gasped and moaned loudly as he licked her up greedily.

"And I thought you smelled good" he groaned against her, the vibrations sending her reeling.

"Don't stop!" she begged as he explored her. He stuck his tongue inside her making her grab at his hair, trying to push his closer. He pulled his tongue out only to replace it with his finger. He rubbed against her walls watching her face contort in pleasure and frustration. He was still playing with her and she knew it.

Soon enough, as he pushed further in, he felt a barrier and stopped. He pulled his finger out and heard her sigh at the loss.

"Lucy?" he asked, his haze of lust suddenly lifting as his heart got in the way.

"Mmm?" She replied, unsure as to why he stopped.

"Look at me" he said and she lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, completely aware that it would crush him if she said 'no'.

"Of course, Natsu. Do you really think I'd let you get this far if I didn't want this?" she asked and he got her point but still made no move to continue.

"If you don't get back to it I'm going to kick you in the balls" she threatened.

He was now 100% sure that she was okay with it so he slid his finger back inside her tight, wet hole, pumping it in and out, his dick twitching as he thought of what it would feel like to slip his member inside of her rather than just an finger.

Once he had worked her up to the same point she was at before, he decided to start sucking at her clit, making her moan loud enough for the whole building to hear. He smirked at the idea that he could make her feel that good, continuing on, desperate to watch her release.

As she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, she clung onto Natsu's shoulders for dear life, biting the skin with her nails, he hissed but continued his work. He increased the speed of his finger and bit down lightly on her clit. She slipped one hand to his front, drawing her nails down, leaving marks.

"Natsu!" she screamed as she came, throwing her head back into her pillow. Nothing had ever sounded sweeter in his ears, he felt like he had been waiting his whole life just to hear her scream his name. It sounded a hundred times better in real life than it did in his imagination.

He gently removed his finger and licked it clean, smirking at the large wet patch on the bed.

She breathed heavily and looked up at him with hooded eyes. He looked feral, scratches on his body, his spiky hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and his red lips dripping in her own juices, which he quickly lapped up with his tongue.

Her eyes trailed down his abs to rest on the bulge in his trousers. She made a grab for his belt, slipping it off his body, making sure to brush the top of the bulge as she did so. He breathed in sharply, closing his eyes and letting her do what she wanted with him.

She cautiously undid the button of his trousers, slid the zip down and pulled at his trousers. He quickly aided her in getting them off him. She turned him around and pushed him down on the mattress, eyeing his erect member that was only covered by his red boxers.

She licked her lips and brushed her fingertips lightly over the end of his erection. He hissed, his dick leaping in his pants. She then decided to grab it firmly, issuing a groan from the man beneath her.

She straddled his hips to steady herself as she rubbed her hand up and down his firm member. His hands found their way up to her backside and squeezed as she played with him.

Soon enough she decided to remove his last piece of clothing ripping it off him quickly and throwing it over her shoulder, ignoring where it landed in favour of eyeing the one part of him she had never seen before.

She felt her mouth watering as she thought of all the things she could do with it. She had read enough books to know what to do. She inched closer to it, her tongue out, eager to taste him the way he had her.

She grabbed his shaft and pulled down to reveal his head, his groans spurring her on, she lowered her tongue onto it and swirled it around.

"God. Fuck. Don't stop!" he begged.

She dipped her head warily, taking part of him into her mouth, sucking and exploring the soft skin with her tongue. She bobbed her head up and down, making sure not to scrape him with her teeth, enjoying the pleasured sounds he was making.

"Lucy!" he growled. He pulled her mouth away from his erection and up to kiss her passionately. Their tongues played together, swapping their own tastes and mixing them together until they were one.

He flipped them over, releasing her lips to kiss down her neck again, licking over his bite mark and smirking with pride, knowing it would stay there for a long time. He settled himself in between her legs and looked at her for approval before placing himself at her entrance.

He gently grabbed onto her hips for better control and he teased her opening with his hardened length, coating himself in her sweet juices, driving his imagination wild with ideas of how she felt inside. She whimpered as his erection gently brushed against her clit.

"Lucyyy. Fuck. You're so wet" he groaned and rolled his eyes back. He wasn't sure anymore if he was teasing her or himself.

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask, Luce, so if you're unsure tell me now. If we start I'm not going to stop. I can't." he said with urgency, trying to see straight through all his lust.

"Don't stop" she begged, his ears delighted in the words and the sensual tone to her voice.

Without wanting to delay further, listening to the animal inside him that begged to claim her, he realigned himself with her opening, entering her and pushing through her barrier in one swift motion. He heard her cry out, a single tear escaping her eye. He placed his head on her stomach collapsing due to the mix of the purest pleasure that was being one with her and the most horrible pain that was hurting her.

He pulled his head up to look at her face, she was wincing a little, her breathing ragged. He felt his heart wrench.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Lucy" he said, peppering kisses along her stomach until she smiled at him.

"It's okay" she said "It's much better already" she rolled her hips to prove her point and they both gasped in delight.

It was then that he realised he must have been blessed by the gods because he did not deserve a girl as perfect as her. She was like the purest and most beautiful angel. He felt like a defiled and ugly demon, instantly regretting every one night stand he had ever had. He should have waited for her. She was pure bliss and he could go his whole life only having her once if that was his punishment.

He stared deeply into her warm brown eyes and reached up to plant a soft and loving kiss on her lips. He wanted to show her this was more. That it meant more to him than anything he had ever done with any other woman. That he was undeniably hers and that she could do what she wanted with him.

He pulled away and gave her a loving look to make sure she was ready before pulling out of her, nearly all the way, only to plunge quickly back inside.

"Lucy!" he shouted "God, you're so tight. Fuck. I've never felt anything this good in my entire life"

He rolled his eyes back as he started pumping into her at a slow pace, grinning viciously at her mewls and moans. He was finding it really hard to control himself.

"Please" he begged her "Tell me what you want. I'll do anything for you!" he shouted, his arms almost shaking as he tried to restrain himself.

"Don't hold back!" she moaned and his restraint snapped completely at her words.

He held tighter onto her hips, with a bruising force, and slammed into her as fast and as hard as her could, desperately seeking his release and praying to see hers.

"Natsu!" she shouted and moaned loud enough for the whole building to hear, pleased with his drastic increase in speed and depth.

He dipped his head down to her chest and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, desperate to give her as much pleasure as he could. He swirled his tongue over the hardened nub and bit down softly causing his name to roll of her lips in chant.

Each time he felt himself slip in and out of her delightfully wet opening he felt closer and closer to absolute bliss. He couldn't help but moan her name constantly, as if he had to remind himself that all the pleasure he was feeling right now was real and it was all because of her.

Every time he pounded roughly, animalistically, inside of her she felt herself getting closer to the edge. When he moved his mouth away from her nipple and left a blazing trail of hot kisses and kiss marks all across her front, she found herself reaching oblivion.

"Natsu!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she rolled over the edge, clinging to his back desperately, her nails biting deep into his skin. She dragged her hands down his back, in absolute bliss, giving him nasty scratches that would mark his skin for at least a few days.

Lucy was just overcoming her orgasm when he suddenly pulled out of her. She was confused but quickly caught on when he flipped her over, placing her so that her butt was in the air and her face was in her pillow.

He took a minute to admire her before he made a move. Watching the beautiful girl he had been in love with ever since he saw her completely at his mercy. Her sexy round ass waggling in the air, an open invitation. She breathed heavily as she waited for him to continue.

His erection was throbbing, aching with the need to fill her up again but he ignored it as he inched his face closer to her dripping pussy. He inhaled the delectable scent and soon after lapped at the lips, drinking any excess that was running out. He grabbed her ass cheeks as he pushed himself closer, sucking on her slick, puffy lips. She whimpered as his rolled his tongue over her clit. He would've continued if it wasn't for the fact that the aching in his groin had gotten to the point where it was almost painful.

He slipped himself back inside her forcefully, sighing at the feeling. She screamed his name, trying to adjust to the new feeling of him being deeper than before. He didn't bother starting slowly, he just couldn't hold himself back anymore. He, once again, grabbed her hips with a bruising force and pounded into her as hard and as fast as his body would allow him. He could start to feel the affects of the exercise but _nothing_ was going to stop him from pleasuring her.

She bit down hard on the pillow in front of her face, grateful for the fact that it muffled her loud screams as she didn't want to wake up all of her neighbours. She could already feel the start of another orgasm bubbling up as his took her roughly. He was so deep she swore she could feel the head of his cock kissing her womb.

"Shit, Luce. I'm close!" he said through gritted teeth, desperately trying to go faster and deeper.

"Me too!" she moaned.

He focused all his effort on making sure he would get her release before he finished. He started kissing and sucking on her back leaving purple kiss marks everywhere, growling at his own beautiful art. He let one hand wander down to her clit while the other grabbed onto her shoulder so he could push in deeper.

As he rubbed and pinched her clit she finally found her release again.

"NATSU!" she bellowed, feeling better than the first time.

"LUCY!" he roared, finding his finish just as her walls contracted. He pulled out in time to release his seed all over her ass.

He watched her collapse onto the bed and gave her a wolfish grin, proud off all that he had achieved. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth to wipe her down with and once she was clean he collapsed onto the bed next to her.

They spent about ten minutes in silence, regaining their stamina and reveling in the bliss of what just happened. Natsu turned to Lucy and pulled her body close, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding onto her for dear life, like she was about to disappear.

"Lucy?" he asked in a quiet voice, with none of the confidence he had displayed earlier. Now he was just a boy trying to tell a girl how he felt.

"Mmm?" she replied, obviously still tired from their activities.

"I'm in love with you" he said in the same small voice. She didn't say anything and he heart was going haywire.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, making sure than he was sincere before opening her mouth to speak.

"I'm in love with you, too" she finally spoke and he couldn't help the boyish grin that grew on his face.

"Does that mean you want to spend the rest of your life with me? Because that's what I want" he said seriously and she smiled back at him.

"That's all I've wanted since the moment I met you" she confessed.

"Me too" he said.

"You should have just asked me out" she said.

"I didn't think you'd like a guy like me" he blushed "You're way out of my league"

"You're an idiot" she teased "So wait. Why did you sleep with all those girls if you liked me?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of couldn't stop thinking about you naked and I didn't want to mess our relationship up and make you think it was just about sex...so I tried to help myself but there is only so many times a man can do it before he knows it isn't helping, so I kinda slept around so I could keep myself in check and I might've also thought about you every time I did it and not just the other day…" he explained and blushed "I'm sorry, I know that's pretty much the stupidest thing ever and not what you want to hear at all…" he gave a pained look and wouldn't meet her eyes. He held her closer as if he was worried she was going to run away.

"So you were ridiculously horny and you didn't want me to think that I was just a conquest so you basically just slept around so you could pretend you were having sex with me but not actually have sex with me" she said and he nodded "and you call me the weirdo…"

After a few minutes of silence she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I love you, you dummy. I loved you when I thought you were a terrible womaniser and I love you as a horny idiot" she laughed and kissed him.

He sighed so loudly she laughed again.

"I love you too, you perfect goddess" he said, grabbing her face to kiss her senseless. She gladly let him. "By the way," he said, breaking their kisses for as little time as possible "If I see Gray hugging you with his shirt off again, I'm going to kill him" he purred and kissed her again.

After a heated make out session Lucy was completely exhausted. She yawned and Natsu smirked at her.

"Did I wear you out, Luce?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows in a semi-serious fashion.

"Mmmhmm" she replied, rolling onto her back, not bothering to get up and get dressed.

"Let's sleep then" he smiled, kissing her forehead and curling up next to her.

He rested his head on her chest, wrapped his arms around her stomach and draped a leg over hers. He could already hear her steady heartbeat telling him she was already asleep and he closed his eyes, the rise and fall of her chest underneath him slowly lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a bit of a headache and a man that reminded her a lot of a sleeping dragon. His face was buried between her breasts, his arms clung tightly around her waist and his legs entangled with hers. It was by far the best Sunday morning she had ever had.

She subconsciously laid one of her hands on top of his head, once she noticed what she had done she started stroking his soft, pink hair almost jumping as he started to make a rumbling sound a lot like a purr. She smiled at the adorable sound and continued stroking his hair so he would do it some more.

He started to shuffle around and she could tell he was waking up slowly. She continued to stroke his hair until she felt him kiss the side of her left breast, an obvious sign that he had woken up.

"Why did you stop?" he whined into her bosom.

When she didn't answer, he stuck his tongue out and started licking at the side of her breast which made her squeal.

"Start again!" he demanded childishly.

She laughed at him, annoying him slightly, so he started sucking instead of licking until he left a fresh, purple bruise that he kissed, proud of his work.

"Natsu!" she cried.

He took that as a cue to finally raise his head and look at her. Seeing her face made him smile automatically, remembering that this beautiful girl had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. He unravelled himself from her to give her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning" he said with a large grin, after he finished his kiss.

"Good morning" she replied with a similar smile.

"So what does my gorgeous girlfriend want to do with her Sunday?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"I don't know," she laughed "what does my handsome boyfriend want to do with his Sunday?" she replied.

"The honest version or the sweet version?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Hmmm" Lucy tapped a finger on her lips, Natsu quickly removed it to give her a kiss, obviously distracted. "Tell me the honest version first and then the sweet version" she said and he gave her a wicked smile.

"Honestly, I want to get dressed and go around campus telling everyone that you're my girlfriend, I want to punch any guy that has ever looked at you and then I want to beat up Gray, after that I want to have a lot of sex. I don't even care where. It will probably be wherever Gray is because I want to take you right after I finish him off" he shrugged.

Lucy couldn't hide her astonishment at his honesty. Or the fact that she was very turned on.

"The sweet version is much the same but without punching everyone and probably not having sex next to an unconscious Gray" he smiled.

"I like how you said 'probably not having sex next to an unconscious Gray' in the _sweet_ version. I'm assuming that means it's definitely happening in the honest one?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking a little.

"I have to admit, it has been a fantasy of mine" he smiled and shrugged "but you would have to be clothed, apart from your panties obviously, because if Gray manages to get up there aint no way he is seeing the perfection that is your body" he growled at the thought "that is for me and me only" he looked into her eyes to make sure she understood, then let his eyes drift down to the sight he had just been praising.

"Like I would want anyone else to see" she rolled her eyes and he smiled, kissing her again. "Come on" she said, pulling away from him "let's get showered and dressed so you can start dragging me around campus and beat up Gray" she gave him a seductive smile.

"I hope to hell that means you went with the honest version" he groaned and followed her retreating figure to the shower.

* * *

Lucy had just finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair by the time he sauntered into the shower.

"I like you better when you're wet" he growled, coming up from behind her and slipping his hands around her waist, kissing her neck.

She leaned to the side to give him better access as he nibbled gently at her skin. She moaned softly as his hands stroked her hips. He quickly spun her around and pinned her up against the shower wall.

"How am I going to resist if you keep making those sounds" he groaned.

He then latched his mouth onto her pert nipple and sucked in gently. She threw her head back until it connected with the shower wall. He let one hand wander from her hip down to her core, teasing her and drawing soft lines over her lips.

"You're already so wet for me" he purred "Were you thinking about me in the shower?"

He moved his mouth from her breast and left a trail of heated kissed down her stomach until his mouth met his hand. He slowly dragged his tongue across her already aching core, making her gasp and buck her hips, pushing him closer.

He buried his face in between her legs and lapped at her feverishly and greedily. He enjoying the sweet sound of her moans that reverberated off the shower walls. He paused only for a moment to make a snarky comment.

"Let's give you a proper good morning" he purred and dived back to his original spot between her creamy thighs.

He latched onto her clit and sucked at it, using his free hand to slip two fingers into her drenched pussy. He pumped inside of her relentlessly, enjoying the way his name rolled off her tongue and her desperate grabs on his hair.

"Don't stop, Natsu! You're so amazing!" she cried.

It only made him more eager to please her, increasing the speed of his fingers and nibbling gently on her nub until she was over the edge and screaming his name. Pleased with his work, he gave her a sloppy kiss, still covered his her juices. He lapped up the remainder on his lips and his fingers before giving her a smirk at her red face.

He kissed her again more softly, more lovingly.

"Good morning, again, Lucy" he gave her a series of small butterfly kisses on the lips and a final, more lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you" he said, unable to hold it in any longer.

Lucy dropped down to her knees and kissed the tip of his cock, which had hardened dramatically after watching her come.

"I love you too" she said in a sensual voice. He immediately backed himself against the wall, knowing he would need the support.

She gently opened her mouth and took him in, carefully, not as confident as she was the last time. She was more aware of what he liked this time, making sure she repeated what he enjoyed. She swirled her tongue on his tip causing him to growl and grab at her hair. Then she started slowly moving herself up and down, moving the hand that steadied him at the same time. His reaction was instantaneous; he gripped her hair tighter and groaned. So Lucy kept on doing it, slowly building up her speed, stopping briefly every so often to tease his tip with her tongue as rest her aching jaw.

Soon enough, he was getting close to his finish. He gently grabbed the back of her head and thrusted roughly into her mouth, causing her to swallow more of him and do her best not to gag. He chanted her name as he came closer to his release, desperately thrusting into her until he couldn't take it any longer.

"LUCY!" he roared, spilling his seed into her mouth, doing his best not to get turned on again when he watched her swallow it all. He shivered as she licked him clean.

She got up and joined him under the water again, kissing him softly as he had her.

"Good morning, again" she repeated his words and he gave her a huge grin.

"You're a fast learner" he said and grabbed the shampoo so they could shower properly.

He cleaned his hair as he watched her lather herself up with shower gel, making sure to tuck away the image in his head for if they ever had to spend a night away from each other. They cleaned each others backs and stepped out of the shower completely refreshed and sexual sated for the time being.

* * *

They had dressed pretty quickly because Natsu had told her that he wanted to get the first part of the day over and done with so they could go back to her room, or just go back to being naked.

Lucy locked the door as an impatient Natsu shifted his weight, waiting for her to be done. As soon as she pulled the key out of the lock, he laced their hands together, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and marched towards the campus.

Lucy stood, for the majority of their time on campus, completely embarrassed and a little bit proud of her new boyfriend. He had gone around, as he said he would, shouting at everyone that they were dating - and the majority didn't care - and any man that tried to check her out, or just look her way for that matter, received a punch in the face. It was a miracle Natsu wasn't kicked off the campus. It was probably helpful that it was a Sunday.

After he was satisfied that he had told enough people, she was dragged over to Gray's dorm room. After about five knocks - or more Natsu aggressively banging on the door - Gray swung his door open, looking very displeased. He looked between Natsu and Lucy unsure as to what was happening. Natsu had dropped Lucy's hand to bang on the door so she understood his confusion. She mouthed a quick 'sorry' when he looked at her and he gave a look that told her he understood he was about to get into a fight.

"GRAY!" Natsu shouted when he noticed the guy was topless and looking at his girlfriend.

"Geez, not so loud, flamebrain!" he huffed "I have a guest and it's early" Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Juvia stayed over" he shrugged.

Gray and Juvia had a very tumultuous relationship. Lucy wasn't really sure if they were dating or not - Gray was very bad at expressing his feelings - but they had sex a lot. The idea calmed Natsu a little, but not enough.

"GRAY!" he shouted again.

"What do you want, dumbass?" Gray snapped.

"I'M DATING LUCY AND NOW I WANT TO PUNCH YOU!" he roared and drew his fist to follow through with his threat. Gray moved easily out of the way of the obvious punch.

"OI! IDIOT! WHAT'S DATING LUCY GOTTA DO WITH PUNCHIN' ME?" Gray shouted, trying to avoid his punches, hissing when the odd one connected. Gray grabbed his keys and closed his door, taking the fight outside as to not wake up Juvia.

"CAUSE PUNCHIN' YOU MAKES ME FEEL GOOD! AND I SAW YOU HUG HER HALF NAKED THE OTHER DAY AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO HURT YOU!" Natsu shouted.

"Keep it down! I have neighbours!" Gray grumbled, staring to punch back.

The both got absorbed in the fight for a minute before they spoke again, both landing an equal amount of blows which only frustrated Natsu more.

"So you finally admit you like her?" Gray smirked and Natsu sneered taking an angry swipe at him.

"NO!" Natsu shouted, taking another swing and avoiding a punch "I DON'T LIKE HER DUMBASS!" he shouted, making Lucy's heart waver "I LOVE HER! WHY DO YOU THINK I ASKED HER TO SPEND THE REST OF HER LIFE WITH ME?" he sent another punch that connected with Gray's face at the same time Gray connected one with his face. They both fell backwards, falling on their asses.

Then they all started laughing.

"Congratulations, Man!" Gray laughed and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Thanks, Gray. Sorry for trying to beat you unconscious and have sex next to you while you were knocked out" Natsu apologised.

"No problem, Man. I would have done the same thing"

They both got up and shook hands.

"You guys have the weirdest friendship!" Lucy laughed.

"Your girlfriend is weird" Gray said teasingly.

"Your girlfriend is a stalker" Natsu said back, clearly trying to start another fight.

"She aint my girlfriend!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah, and I aint gonna marry Lucy. Let's not tell lies!" Natsu retorted, shocking both Gray and Lucy to silence.

"You really mean that?" she asked. He turned to her with the toothy grin that had stolen her heart away.

"Of course, weirdo! It's always better when we're together!" he exclaimed.

She ran to his side to give him a kiss filled with all of her love and affection.

"Yeah" she smiled back at him "It's always better when we're together"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I hope that chapter wasn't too bad! Thanks for all the support for this story, I'm really glad that I finally posted it.**


End file.
